Sally Jackson and Gods of Olympus: The Tale of The Missing Trident
by MissDeep
Summary: "Hey you, what the freakk just happened!Were those mermaids!What language were they speaking!Did you see they had fins like the freaking Little Mermaid? WHAT THE FREAK JUST HAPPENED!" Sally Jackson X Posiedon. Enter if you DARE! XD


Sally Jackson and Gods of Olympus: The Missing Trident

**Howdy guys my first PJ fic and I can't wait for you guys to read it. First of all the pairing is Poseidon x Sally J. I totally messed with the plot with this one. Haven't read the books I enjoyed the movie that's what I'm going off of for my inspiration. If ya'll have any interesting suggestions please don't be afraid to PM**

**Also there is going to be a lot grammar errors and messed up sentence structure because for one I'm beta less and two it's like one am in the morning and freaking too tired to reread my work yet again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the wonderful novels all rights go to the writer of series**

**Also should mention**

'_Slanted words are private thoughts.'_

"This is regular speaking"

"**And I added bolding lettering to emphases stuff."**

**There is minior cursing and vulgar language you have been warned.**

**Without further ado I give you my story. **

….

Sally Annabelle Jackson stood along the shore her tiny feet sinking to the white sand that covered the small cove.

Her innocent, doe shaped eyes shined with unending excitement only a child of five years possessed.

Her wild dark hair bounced with every step as she ran down the coast line an awed look about her childish face as something simply wondrous caught her unique attention.

Her high pitched giggles carried out into the breeze mixing with the sounds of the gulls in the sky.

Not far from the young girl stood older gentlemen of age of 61 making large strides gaining on the tiny form in front of him. Allen Jackson wore lose shorts and a plan white beater shirt after years being a local fisherman he got in the habit of wearing lose clothes something he carried into his old age.

For 61 years of his life Allen Jackson lived in a small town sheltered away from the busy cities nestled in the wilderness that sat near a cove that led out into a pacific ocean. He was a fisherman like his fathers before him as were most of the man in the small community. Included in his only son who was currently out at sea for a large hall out in the gulf leaving behind his sickly pregnant wife and his five year old daughter to look after themselves.

Earlier that day his daughter in law, Teresa, had come by her belly already swollen at 5 months to the elderly couples's home carrying groceries looking utterly spent. Her young face showing signs of distress and fatigue this pregnancy like the last with Sally was strenuous for her. His wife Mary Lue had insisted that she rest and stay for dinner before heading back to the home across town which was 2 hours away up a narrow mountain path.

His tiny granddaughter squeed in delight as granddad picked her up in his strong arms making his way out of there tiny home towards the shore line that was no more than a mile away.

A small voice called out excitedly " Gramps look look look!" his tiny granddaughter could hardly contain herself she was dancing in the shallows. Waves pushed against her submerged thighs the child fighting not to be pulled into the water that barely reached his ankles.

Allen's brown eyes twinkle as he saw the object she held in her tiny hands.

A rather large brightly colored conch shell cushioned in her tiny grasp he made another stride to her petite frame before kneeling down to level with Sally placing her treasure into her granddads awaiting large hands.

He ran his fingers along the smooth edges of the shell giving a small smile as a memory of old came back. Remembering he himself had also had found a shell just like this as a child his own brothers had been jealous when he showed the shell to his father that evening. He knew he had it somewhere in his shelf back in his study he was sure of it.

Bringing it up towards his ears he held the large shell up to ears hearing the sounds of the sea like a cherished lullaby.

"Gramps what is?"

"Why are you holding it up to your ear?"

Questions flew from the girls tiny lips shining up to him curiously.

"Its conch shell rarely are ones this large found in far in." Turning the said object in his hands moving closer to his granddaughter.

He held the large shell towards his girl's right ear the shell dwarfing the tiny head.

"What do you hear?" his aged voice asked warmly.

"I can hear the sea granddad?!" listening to it for a while before pulling it away staring at the shell as if it were the answer to all life's questions.

He stood up his long frame stretching out his old bones creaking as he stood before looking down again.

"Some people believe that these shells are gifts from the god of sea. Your great grandpa believed that if you spoke into one that the sea itself answered back."

"Really? Wow. What else do they say?"

Just then Allen looked towards the darkening skies creeping towards the shore, the waves dancing before crashing along the rocks that thrust out of the ocean at the end of a cliff.

He turned his head to left looking out into the cove again a faraway look in his eyes.

"Another time my girl come along now your Grandma Mary probably got supper waiting for us."

The lone pair made long track back towards the home as the sun was covered by the dark clouds.

(2 Months later)

Sally shot up from her small bed as a large lightning bolt stuck nearby lighting up her mother's pale faced filled with panic. Lighting struck again in time with as Teresa clutched her hands over her stomach as another wave of blood spilled down on her legs splattering on the floor and on her blue night dress.

"Sally bear quick ggett up sweetie get on the phone call your grandpa!"

Her brown eyes stared at her mother in terror as another wave of pain passed across her mother's face again.

She wiggled herself out of her pink comforter till her small legs found the edge of the bed her light steps rushed across the wooden floors towards the kitchen.

Her eyes looked up towards the wall where the phone hung on the wall out of reach for the petite girl to reach.

Sally looked to her left towards one of the large chairs that surround there kitchen table maybe if Sally tiptoed she would be able to reach it.

Another large roll of thunder echoed across the sky as large rain splatter hitting the windows and roof hard.

Her muscle quivered from exhaustion as she moved the chair over under the phone.

Pulling herself on the chair she raised her hands out, her fingers barely grazing the long cord.

A scream sounded off in quiet house her mother's voice she was sure pleading her to hurry.

Sally felt something shake the entire house the wind picking up more speed, rain slapping hard into her home.

Sally eyes filled with tears as she attempted again to reach for the cord desperately reaching out she wanted her grandpa here.

She wanted to hear his heartbeat and the smell of sea salt and tobacco.

It happened so fast.

Lighting struck again, her feet straining under her weight balancing barely then she felt her world tilt and feeling of free falling till she saw floor rushing towards her instinctively pushing her arms to brace for impact. Then she heard a snap echo in head as her elbow connected with the floor.

Sally's' head began to spin when a wave of pain shot from her elbow she almost threw up.

'_I cant give up. I just cant! Mommy is hurt. I gotta save my baby brother!'_

Taking a couple of deep breaths new tears spilled down her face as she pushed herself to her knees using the wall to steady herself before standing on her feet.

Step after step she pushed herself forward till she was back in her room her body exhausted leaning against the door frame.

Her mother's slump floor leaning in over her bed greeted her .Sally's feet neared pool of blood around the unconscious Tersea.

Then she noticed off to the right of mother sitting innocently in the blood was the conch shell.

She lifted it with good hand clutching it tightly like a life line to her chest shakily making her way towards her mother's side before resting there.

She held the conch close bring up to mouth as if whispering a secret, repeating a quiet plea to the shell over and over again before falling unconscious.

'_**Please Sea are you listening?!...Can you hear me?! Please help my mommy….. help my brother… help….. me'**_

It happened one moment to the next the raging storm suddenly silenced, the wind turning into a soft brush caressing the trees outside. The thick clouds rolled back to reveal a lone stream of moonlight that shone through the window into the room.

A lone figure stood before the two unconscious mortals illuminated by mysterious glow, the smell of the sea filling the space.

….

18 years later…

Brown eyes shot open in alertness as she stared forward wiping a light drool trail from her lips as people were standing up signaling the end of lecture. Sally Jackson a women of 22 years of age quickly gathered her book in arms trying to look like had not just slept through her Geek Mythology Class for the 10 time in the semester.

Her classmates looked at her snicking slightly as they watched her disorientated walk out into the open air.

'_Yeah jerks see how you long you stay awake if you worked four night shifts this week.'_

She wasn't one of those lucky students that got everything paid for by mommy and daddy and going to school in New York City was cheap.

She was making her way towards her safe heaven the star bucks a couple of block away before her next class started in 40 minutes when she felt something odd, her left wrist twitched.

She turned towards a strange building she hadn't seen before she had only been in NYC for a totally of 6 months but damn if she didn't know this area of the city like the back of her hand and this building was defiantly strange.

Instead of a rundown crumbling complex there stood a beautiful, brick building with wonderfully detailed designs carved into the wooden exterior painted in a simple white color.

She couldn't see anyone inside because the glass all appeared to be tinted to the point of complete black.

Sally looked around seeing if anyone else noticed this strange occurrence but everyone was just walking as they normally did.

She just kept walking to her pervious destination the coffee shop maybe on her way back she would detour to the side of the block to see if she could scope out the building that appeared overnight.

When she walked back she noticed to her shock the building was gone.

…..

Sally Jackson wasn't crazy she was sure of it that was why after for the next month4 months she walked by the same area in hopes of seeing the strange building. But she never did she growled in frustration as the thought popped into her mind once again. _What heck?! She shouldn't be worried about this she was studying for finals damn it._

_Okay concentrate Jackson you can do this! Alegbra was your favorite subject in high school! _She screamed back at herself _"that was before I had to do this imaginary number crap besides I slept through more than half this lectures its hopeless."_

She stormed out of her dorm room frustration grumbling out in the halls as she made her way outside people dodging her left in right she looked like a bull about to charge.

_Stupid Alegbra! stupid finals_! Why did three of her four exams all have to be back to back on the same day no less it was just crazy.

She felt herself calming down as the soft breeze brushed through her hair the moon was full illuminated the path before her,

She randomly passed couples holding hands trying not to gag when some began to play war with their tongues.

'_For gosh sakes get a damn room.'_

She kept walking until her mind finally cleared from her tantrum and frustration she began to turn back when she saw a weird that caught her off guard.

A small girl no more then 6 years old was walking a the side walk across the street. The child looked over her shoulder before turning into the alley way her feet not making a sound.

Sally felt her stomach clench involuntary in indecisiveness until she growled and ran in the direction of the small child.

'_stupid children is no one watching their kids these days or what?!_'

She turned into the alley way her footsteps echoing off the brick walls she finally saw the said kid turn another corner looking back before turning down another path.

"Hey kid wait!"

She felt her heart pounding as she headed off into darkness when she turned the corner she realized she saw the girl half way down the path again she called out.

The kid disappeared into darkness..

'_Okay Jackson, Its just a kid. Hurry up and catch up to her, call the police then you can go back to studying.'_

Her instincts telling her bad idea bad idea but her heart forced her to continue I mean she had come this far the darkness began to engulf her as she ran forward.

A blink was all it took.

One minute she was in a New York alley way the next she was emerging from a storm drain somewhere near the harbor.

She made hasten steps towards the out looked around her she sandy beach and a dock not from where she was looking up until she saw familiar skyscrapers off in the distance.

_Well at least she knew where she was but how the hell did she get here?_

Looking around she wondered where that she kid was following went off to her when she heard a distant a steady hum.

It started off quietly enough until she heard distinct notes and finally a three voices blended together creating a beautiful effect.

She couldn't cover her ears and after while she didn't want to her as legs started moving on their own.

Sally didn't even panic when she walked towards the dock the voices smothering her sense she felt so dazed.

She felt her left wrist twitch a sudden aftershock went out knocking her sense back into her stopping the beautiful singing as well.

One more step and she would have walked right off the peer and drowned she realized her brown eyes widen further when she saw the scene in front of her in totally disbelief.

Not far off there were three rocks laid out were what could describes as mermaid looking women so beautiful they could be super models if only the other half their bodies weren't a big fish fin.

Each one was a differently hue there was a maroon one, a hazel one and finally a bright yellow one.

They pushed themselves around holding their heads as if they had been struck by something then before finally focusing.

Their gazing locked on her form or so she had assumed.

"Quid erat?!" the blue said her voice like a beautiful note.

The yellow once hissed angrily "Μπορείτε! πώς τολμάς να χαλάσει το γεύμα μας! Θα σκοτώσει και τις ζωοτροφές πτώμα σας για τα γλάρους."

The maroon one suddenly paled before speaking sweetly."Οχάιο είναι εσύ κύριέ μου άφες ημίν τα oh μεγάλη Ποσειδώνα."

Without further interaction departed under the still waters.

_Okay what the fuck just happened?!_

Sally slowly turned around and there standing behind her was a man 7ft tall man wearing dark, blue jeans and a black hoodie that shield most of his face.

Something caught her attention she realized it was his beautiful eyes peeking out from his hoodie, which were closely observing her reaction.

He didn't have to wait long that was for sure.

She asked a question she assumed he didn't hear so she repeated herself.

"Hey you, what the fuck just happened?!Were those mermaids?!What language were they speaking?!Did you see they had fins like the freaking Little Mermaid!?"

Finally ending with "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!"

She made several steps in his direction looking at him strangely and didn't stop until there was about an arm's length separating them him from her.

"Hello Earth to Hoodie Master. Did you see what I'm seeing bright eyes?!"

She felt a sudden rush of familiarity _why did he seem so familiar?_

It wasn't his looks. She was sure if she ran into this man she would remember him as well as dreamt of him for several months after.

It was this familiar sense of calm that rolled off in waves, the air felt different around them, warm and he smelt like the salty ocean.

It reminded her of home and she didn't realize how home sick she was.

Gosh did she mention the man was sexy.

His body gave off this vibe of alpha male especially the body language. Legs spread apart, shoulders squared back making him look imposing and his head held high. As for his physic the man was tall and from the way his clothes fit him she was sure lean muscle lay underneath.

His face was crafted into perfection as well his nose complimented his face, his lips were full but not too large and his eyes were green with a mix of blue in there.

One of those perfect eyebrows raised up and she realized for about five minutes he had been trying to get her attention.

"Με συγχωρείτε χάσετε. Είσαι καλά;?"

'_SHIT SHIT SHIT' _her inner voice rang out.

"Excuse me, what was that?!"

He smiled revealing rows of perfectly white teeth which was no surprise to her of course the man was just flawless.

He gave her amused look as if he got this reaction often.

'_You know you're a stud muffin'_

"I asked if you are alright?" Of course the man would have a velvety, low, smooth voice. The words came out of his mouth as if he was caressing the very words not mention he had a bit of an accent.

_Sexy damn it need to stop getting distracted. And talking to myself._

"Well everything is in one piece.." she patted her body to make sure.

"Hey don't distract!" she raised an accusing finger poking at his hard, muscle chest.

He wore a regaled expression before replying smoothly "Madam I don't know what you are talking about."

"You don't fool me buddy with your innocent act. I know I'm not crazy those mermaid things were looking at you, not me. By the way they looked like they shitted themselves if fish people can do that. What did you do and can you teach me?"

He flashed her smile grin before turning and walking gracefully towards the city he looked back to see if she was following.

_Of course the man walks like a dancer. Oh snap even his butt looks hot._

She shivered as the chilly air brushed her bare arms _' forgot to grab my coat' _before she trailed him trying to catch up to his long strides.

After all she was still petite compared to most women her height barely reached 5'3. _Middle school students were about her height for crying out loud._

"So Lord Hoodie, Where are we going?"

He paused a little with his next step before he continued to gracefully walking ignoring her completely.

Just then a wave of thick mist covered her and her mystery guy who disappeared complete in the thick fog.

She suddenly felt very tried were her last thoughts before she closed her eyes and fell forward.

You made it to the end.

**Here are some phrases that I wanted to translate for you. As Sally would say 'the fish ladies' were speaking Greek.**

"_**What was that energy?"**_

"_**You! How dare you ruin our meal! We will kill you and feed your carcass to the gulls."**_

"_**Oh forgive me my lord Poseidon"**_

**Alright please review cause it makes me happy!-Ms D.**


End file.
